Greatest Tournament
by Moonreaper666
Summary: Features original characters. Heroes, Villians, and everything in between participate in the most glourious combat competition ever! While in secret, the Hybrids prepare to ignite the Second Eternal War! Featuring Youtube guest: DSPGaming, John Rambo, etc.
1. Strange Arrival

**Deep within space fortress Oblivion, Emperor Marcus, leader of the Hybrids, is concocting a most devious and secretive plan to start the Second Eternal War. The problem is, the heroes and villains of the various dimensions are too strong to face without taking any casualties, and the forces of light and darkness are patiently waiting for any move he takes. In order for his legions ensure the elimination all opposition from the two forces; he must devise a plan to sow distrust between the various champions of good and evil. Suddenly, a figure enters his room, dress with a black shirt, hat, cape, jeans, and a blade covered in the flames of darkness.**

"Ah Cerberus, I have need of you son." said Emperor Marcus.

"What is it you need father?" said Cerberus, fifth son of the Emperor.

"We must prepare invitations for our guest for the Greatest Tournament EVER! (Evil laughing,)" said Marcus.

**Meanwhile, at the Nexus (a part of space connecting several dimensions) of the Marvel, Capcom and DC universes, the heroes and villains are preparing for the upcoming battle.**

"All right, everybody status report." said Captain America

"Defensive networks are up and running Cap" said Iron Man from the New York radar hub

"Everybody is ready for Metal head and his freaks," said Frank West positioned on the streets filled with roadblocks and other fortifications

"Strike teams are ready to target and eliminate high value targets," said by Batman positioned on top of a skyscraper

**On the other side of the frontline, the forces of evil prepare for their invasion of New York.**

"Are our troops ready for the invasion?" said by Dr. Doom overlooking the battlefield.

"My vampire kin are ready to sweep away the rubble my lord," said by the vampire lord Deacon Frost.

"My robotic machines can obliterate the enemy within seconds!" said by M. Bison.

"My assassins are prepared to deal the deadly blow," said by Ra's al Ghul standing near his assassins surveying the heroes for any high value targets.

"Great, commence the invasion!" said Dr. Doom.

**The heroes stare in awe and fear as the endless horde marches towards them. Even though the heroes are confident that they would be victorious, for everyone on their side there is dozens and dozens more of villains fighting for evil. The forces of evil charges through the battlefield and are within a mile from the city when a great light enveloped everyone.**

"ARGGH!" said by everyone and then disappeared from the face of the earth.

**All over the dimensions, heroes, villains and other people who are destined for greatness have disappeared all for a grand scheme of manipulation and deception!**

**The champions awaken in the middle of a grand coliseum surrounded by people they know and do not know.**

"What is this, Where has the warp sent us?" said by a Chaos Marine.

"Argh, it seems we're somewhere unknown bob!" said by an awaken Wolverine.

"Why are we here X?" said by a confused Axl.

"Don't know, guess you, Zero, and me are lost in this strange place" said by Megaman X.

"It seems like we are at some coliseum. Perhaps this is a tournament for which we are to fight." said by The Emperor (Final Fantasy)

"Whoa looks like we've got company Cap!" said by Spiderman.

(Captain America helps Batman stands up) "Thanks" said Batman

"No problem, looks like you're one of us." said by Captain America.

**On top of a floating platform, Emperor Marcus gives his speech to the contenders: "Greetings warriors, I am Emperor Marcus, I have brought you all here to participate in this tournament!" (The crowd of hybrids cheers the warriors)**

"Why should we participate in this tournament?" said by Liu Kang.

"Your homelands are slowly being rip apart by multi-dimensional warfare! As you continue to travel and fight throughout between each of the worlds, the rifts within reality become stronger and eventually destroy everything! I offer a solution to this problem. In exchange for participating for the coming battles, I will fix the damage myself. Besides, those who proven themselves victorious in my arena will be handsomely rewarded!" said by the emperor.

"I will not participate in some tournament only to died as someone's pawn!" said by Dr. Doom with disdain.

"Do not worry, I assure all of you that no champion would die in this coliseum! We have prepared hologram simulation that feels like the real thing, except you don't die!" said by the emperor.

**Questions keep coming and the Emperor keeps answering, while alliances between the two forces are secretly being formed:**

**Wesker along with his minions, HUNK, Nemesis, and Krauser joined the dark god Chaos (Final Fantasy) and his congregation of evil heroes along with Nightmare (Soul Caliber) and his minions, Voldo and Trish. Along with this alliance, the various evil organizations of the three dimensions joined as well.**

**Justice League, Marvel's Ultimate Alliance, along with the heroes of Capcom all made an alliance.**

**While the participants prepare for the first match, the hybrids are covertly working underground. A bustling military base operating by two sides and conducting a special mission. One side is filled with people on seats, wearing helmets connected to the structure, whose purpose are to collect data from the participants and their various home worlds. The other side is full of teleportation machines used to shipped hybrid weapons to the various factions that sow the universe with strife and conflict.**

**With a barrage of cannon fire, the first match is announce!**

"Here is the kicker, for our first match all participants will battle it out on an all out brawl! You can work with others, but the more participants survive the brawl the smaller the reward! For the first match, to my right are the heroes, the people who chose the path of righteousness!" said by the Emperor.

**Several of the viewers, that are from the same dimensions as the participants cheered the heroes. On the other side, the crowd is antagonistic and yelled and cursed the warriors.**

"To my left, are the villains, the hegemony of evil doers that seek to rule all!" said by the Emperor as he raises his left hand.

**They too received both cheers and curses from the onlookers.**

"And finally, in the middle are the misfits! From bad boys to mercenaries to loners and others with no allegiance to either light and dark! Will they stand together or turn on each other!" said by Marcus.

"Look guys, we're on TV!" said by Deadpool.

"Participants have thirty minutes 'till the match starts!"

"Why am I grouped with you guys anyway!" said by Zero as he is classified as a misfit.

"Cheer up Zero, you, me and Dante over there would make a great team! I could see it clearly now, The Three Desperados for Hire!" said by Deadpool.

"Speaking of which, why don't you two work with me hunting demons! The girls are taking leave so we can have a blast at my home!" said by Dante.

**The three Desperados talk throughout the thirty minutes. What do they talk about? Obviously, its about the drinks, the ladies, and the money.**

**Going supersonic while running in circles.** "Whoa, looks like I'm not the speedster in town!" said by the Flash as he describes Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You bet, this is only my daily routine!" said by Sonic.

"Flash, Sonic stop running around!" said by Iron Man.

**Over the evil side, the evil forces talk about their plans for the match and for universal domination until…**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screams the Khrone Berserker as he raised his chain axe and charges at the enemy.

**The Khrone Berserker targets a yellow rat, a Pikachu. His thoughts are only that of killing that rat for the BLOOD GOD! He's breathing rapidly increases as he charges towards the Pikachu. He jumps and raises his chain axes ready to deliver the killing blow and…**

**Everything turns gray as a person covered in black garments appears at the center. He looks similar to Emperor Marcus, but while the emperor is dress in dark garments with hints and marks of orange color this individual has cyan after light markings in his garments and mask.**

**(Deceased) Emperor Sirius (of the First Hybrid Race): "Will the bloodthirsty killer claim first blood for evil or does the pathetic excuse of a rat survives the onslaught! Find out next time!**


	2. First Match!

**Unfortunately, for the berserker, the pikachu casts lightning and struck the warrior out of the air and falls to the ground hard.**

"It's that the best you can do!" said by the Khrone berserker as he tries to get up.

"Pikachu!" said by the pikachu as it unleashes a more powerful bolt.

(Screams) "Ha ha! I didn't even flinch! Now, I shall have your head!" said by the berserker as he rises his chain axe to finish off the mouse!

"PIKACHUUUU!" a massive lightning storm strikes the Chaos Warrior, turning his entire armor black and blowing him away several feet! (Khrone Berserkers are elite Chaos Warriors that can take a lot of punishment before even slowing down!)

**The Khrone Berserker screams his lungs out until he falls unconscious and is teleported out of the arena.**

**The other champions are impressed with the yellow rat's ability.**

"Didn't I say that nobody attacks during the thirty minutes?" said by the emperor.

"Stupid heap of flesh! How dare he disgraced the mighty Khrone!" said by a Chaos Marine commenting on the Khrone Berserker.

"Wow, that mouse is a sure shocker." said by the Flash.

"Agreed, looks like size doesn't matter." said by the Batman.

**The three sides continue planning.**

"Why are we not considered heroes captain Mikelus?" said by a Space Marine.

"Because we only serve the Emperor's will, no matter the cost, these strangers and xenos are disgusted by us and consider us madmen. No matter, the Emperor guides us no matter where we are!" said by the chaplain as he rises his mace.

"Agreed, we shall fight on our own!" said by the Dreadnought as he raises his mechanical arm.

"Looks like the metal heads aren't teaming up with anybody. That's a very bad decision from a strategic point." said by Snake (MGS) as he comments on the stupidity of the Space Marines.

**Agent 47 nods to his argument.**

"That armor of theirs won't save them from my blades!" said by Desmond. (Assassins' Creed)

"What's up guys, care to join our group?" said by Dante. (Devil May Cry)

**The three assassins and the three desperados join along with Jackie Estacado and Raiden.**

(Over the speaker) "And now, let us…"

"This match won't begin…, without me!" said by a mysterious individual dress in similar attire to the emperor, but his clothes have a violet glow.

**The mysterious man is Razor, seventh son of the emperor. He drops down to the center of the stage and draws his butterfly blade for battle.**

"Very well my son, fight for our glory! Let the GREATEST TOURNAMENT BEGIN! Here to entertain the viewers are none other than the boy band, EXILE!" said by the emperor as he rises his hand.

(**Play the song Indestructible by EXILE. Please do so that you could immerse yourself**)

(**Stop here 'till the first words of the song)**

**Here we go! In the center of the ring, on a floating platform, EXILE performs the song Indestructible!**

**The three sides charged to the middle. The Emperor's son screams in fury as he charges through the enemies.**

**Sentinel (Marvel) fires two plasma bolts from his hands, knocking back Patriot and Hugo.**

**The Space Marines lay down a volley of fire stunning the Patriot, and then the Chaplain delivers the final blow with his mace, eliminating the Patriot.**

**Chaos ensues through the arena as the champions fight one another. The two largest groups are the Alliance of Light and the Dark Legion.**

**Iron Man and War Machine fire a barrage of lasers and missiles destroying the Dreadnought. The Guardsmen (Iron Man) meanwhile eliminate the rest of the Space Marine war party.**

**Suddenly, a rocket hits Iron Man, knocking him unconscious. The Chaos Dreadnought then goes berserk, grabs War Machine, pulverizes him, and eliminates him.**

**However, Blanka jumps on top of the Chaos Dreadnought, electrocutes it, and blows it out of the arena.**

"Looks like the first match is starting with a BANG! Explosions and gunfire riddle the entire arena!" said by the Emperor.

**The Chaos Sorcerer traps Bryan Fury in chains and fires several Chaos projectiles taking out both Bryan Fury and Leon Kennedy. However, Raven (Tekken) throws several shurikens at the sorcerer, injuring him.**

**The Daywalker Blade fights against the Chaos Cultist. He delivers a fatal blow, but the cultist blows himself up, taking Blade with him, and summons a Bloodthrister in the process.**

**Injured, the Chaos Sorcerer uses the souls he collected to transform into a Daemon Prince. He eliminates Raven with a hit from his Daemon sword.**

**Razor dukes it out with the Lich King and Nightmare (Soul Calibur) while Siegfried engages Sauron in close combat.**

**Zero blows Shockwave (Decepticons) into the air while Snake, Deadpool, and Dante riddle him with bullets and rockets.**

"Ouch, that's got to hurt!" the emperor comments on Shockwave's elimination.

**The Tyrant uses his rocket launcher to bludgeon Dan Hibiki out of the match. He aims at Ryu, but a roundhouse kick from Sakura causes him to misfire and hit Blanka.**

**Ryu does an uppercut, while Ken uses a spinning kick taking out two of the Nazguls.**

**Optimus Prime clashes blades with the Daemon Prince, while Ironhide beats up Sentinel with his fists.**

"You're just a heep of junk!" said by Ironhide.

**Bumblebee and Jazz use hit and run tactics against the Balrog, but Starscream drops several bombs, suppressing the duo along with Guile, Batman, and the Flash.**

**(Jazz screams in pain) The Balrog incinerates jazz, while a shot from Megatron's Plasma Cannon explodes near the group. Enrage, Megatron pummels Zangrief with his mace.**

**Meanwhile, Dr. Doom and Darth Sideous fly mid-air and casts lightning, creating a circle of death for anyone under them.**

**Captain America throws his shield and hits Doom, knocking him out of the sky, while Iron Man grabs Sideous and does a dive bomb.**

"Sorry, but no more lightning for you buddy!" said by Iron Man.

**However, Cole (Infamous) fires an electric grenade stunning Iron Man, and then he grabs Captain America and proceeds to electrocute him, defenseless, the captain screams in agony.**

**Link (Legend of Zelda) and Pit (Kid Icarus) continuously fire arrows at the Dark Legion. Suddenly, Voldo jumps between the two and engages them in close combat.**

**Sauron hits Siegfried with his mace, he blocks it, but is sent flying. ZWEI and Viola try to help, but the Witch-king immobilizes them.**

**Kazuya and Jin transform into their demon selves and fire lasers at the crowd. Hugo is sent flying.**

**Hulk jumps onto the Daemon Prince, causing him to fall down. The heroes focus all their firepower onto the demon and eliminate him.**

**Noticing the fall of the giant, Megatron orders both the Balrog and the Bloodthrister to go in a back-to-back position and breathe flames on the heroes.**

**While Ironhide battles with Sentinel, Soundwave snipes him and takes him out.**

**The two biggest giants, Omega Supreme of the Alliance and the Constructicons of the Legion clashed, sending shockwaves throughout the arena.**

**Razor ducks the swing of Nightmare and stabs him. He then decapitates the Lich King. An energy blast from his hands eliminates both Haggar and Iron Fist. The emperor's son proceeds to scream in rage, while he charges through the fighters!**

**Agent 47 (Hitman) strangles Krauser, and then HUNK grabs the hit man and breaks his neck.**

**Chris, Rambo (Sylvester Stallone), and the Predator (Alien vs Predator) fight Wesker, who proceeds to beat the trio with superhuman speed.**

**Batman and Flash engages Dante, Megaman and Megaman X fight Zero, while Wolverine and Cyclops duke it out with Deadpool.**

**Desmond drops onto Soundwave and stabs him in the eye with his wrist blade. He falls down and the assassin plants a bomb, blowing Soundwave out of the arena.**

(Screams of joy from the arena) "The crowd is going crazy as the fight heats up!" said by an enthusiastic emperor.

**With a swing from his rocket, the Tyrant knocks back Sakura. Seeing her in pain, Thor charges his hammer. "You dare hit a woman!" said by Thor as he hit's the Tyrant in head, enveloping the pair in a massive EXPLOSION!**

**Not wanting to end up with the same fate, the Chaos Marine throws a grenade at the Pikachu. The yellow rat electrocutes the grenade and blow in his face. Pikachu is eliminated!**

"Why don't you fight someone your own size!" said by Roy. (Fire Emblem)

**The Chaos Marine looks to his side to find Marth, Roy, and Ike. He aims at Roy, but the swordsman slices his bolter, while Marth cuts his chest armor open. Finally, Ike drops down and impales the Marine with his long sword.**

**Dust covers the trio as Megatron fires erratically with his plasma cannon and Cybertronian minigun. Several of the projectiles hit Omega Supreme and he falls to the ground, sending MASSIVE shockwaves across the arena!**

**The Constructicons separate into their individual forms and proceed to destroy him.**

**Optimus tries to stop Megatron, but is eliminated with a swipe from Megatron's mace.**

**Noticing the immediate threat, Roy, with a swing from his sword, sends a flame strike towards Megatron, blowing him to the sky.**

**Ike proceeds to decimate Megatron in mid-air. When he falls down, Marth dashes onto Megatron and slices him in half, eliminating him.**

**Sentinel rips both of Bumblebee's arms, but Bumblebee knocks him down and blows himself, taking Sentinel with him.**

**Snake engages Ryu, he grabs the martial artist and throws him into Ken. However, a Nazgul tries to stab Snake from behind. Snake dodges the attack and fires his shotgun, eliminating the Nazgul.**

"TIME TO ACTIVATE THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" said by the emperor.

**The fighter watch as the screen present a timer, with renewed vigor, the champions keep fighting to the BITTER END!**

**What will happen to the fighters? What is this final countdown? Find out next time**


	3. The Reckoning!

**With renewed vigor, the combatants fight to the bitter end! Knowing the end is near, Razor charges into the conflict, going between the Marvel and Capcom alliance and the three Desperados.**

**Suddenly, the timer ends, causing the band EXILE to be teleported away. Teleported to replace them is another band led by a figure that looks exactly like Razor. The band proceeds to play the song "Ready to fall" by ****Rise Against****.**

(I suggest you listen to this song while reading)

**With a quick uppercut, he eliminates Zero, he then swings his sword slashing Megaman out of the arena, and then blocks Dante's sword from behind and stabs him.**

"What the hell are you bob!" said by a startled Wolverine.

"What am I? I am your destruction!" said by Razor as he charges at him, blade drawn.

**Wolverine blocks with his claws, but the sheer force of the strike drops him to one knee.**

**Cyclops aims and fires a laser beam, but the dark son gives a wicked smile as he sidesteps the blast, which hits Wolverine instead. Razor immediately counters with an energy blast from his left hand.**

**Razor raises his sword and swings it, creating a massive wind storm, blowing X, Deadpool, Snake, Captain America, Cole, and several others out of the arena!**

**The ground starts to shake with unequaled severity as a mountain sprouts out at the center of the arena. Razor jumps to the highest peak of the mountain and draws out another sword from thin air. He raises his hand to the sky, and the clouds darken with stormy winds and heavy rain descending on the arena.**

**The champions descend upon the emperor's son, bringing their might down on the lone warrior.**

**Hulk head butts Razor, but the hybrid immediately counterattacks with a swift kick to the gut, sending Hulk falling.**

**Razor blocks several kicks from Chun-li, while Crimson viper runs up from behind and delivers an electrified jump kick.**

**He blocks both attacks with his swords in a cross position. He then uppercuts Chun-li and slashes Crimson with both swords.**

**Suddenly, several heroes and villains attack on the hybrid at the same time. With gracious style, he grabs of his handguns and delivers projectile death while evading their own attacks.**

**The Emperor, Cloud of Darkness and Vaan proceed to fire at Razor, but he fires back like the speed and ferocity of a tornado, hitting several of the participants. Cole, Captain America, Axl, Axel, Leon, Sonic, and dozens more are neutralized by Razor's bullet storm!**

**In just one minute, Razor has eliminated half of the remaining combatants! However, eliminating the other half proved to be much more difficult.**

"Is that all you weaklings can do, be beaten down like meat sacks!" An enrage Razor said as he points at them.

**Razor SCREAMS in fury as his fists clench, his eyes turned white, and fangs grow out from his teeth, striking fear at both the crowd and the combatants.**

"Wings won't take me! Heights don't phase me! So take a step! But don't look down, take a step!" said by Razor's duplicate

**The Combaticons combined into Bruticus and delivers a hammerfist at Razor, but at the same time Razor flies delivers his punch, which collides with Bruticus' and knocks the Transformer off balanced.**

**Razor then falls onto Bruticus, both hands on one sword, and stabs him at the forehead and slides down, cutting him in half!**

**He dashes onto Asura and engages into a fistfight. Asura transforms into his six-arm form and both begin to deliver punches at supersonic speeds. Despite only having two hands, Razor not only matches punch for punch, but also managed to rip Asura's four mechanical arms, grabs his head, and head butts him so hard that he knocks him unconscious!**

**Using his swords Razor charges into the fray cuts them down by the dozens. He delivers an uppercut to Hulk, grabs him mid-air, and dive-bombs Hulk, breaking the green giant's back!**

**Bullets and electric strikes hit the hybrid, but he isn't even flinching. Cole and Rambo are both eliminated each with a single shot.**

**Alucard (Castlevania) manages to stab Razor in the back, but to his horror, he simply laughs and then proceeds to punch him in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Razor removes the sword and instantly regenerates his wounds.**

"Wings won't take me! Heights don't phase me! So take a step! But don't look down, take a step!"** Razor starts his transformation, emanating from his body are black fires with a hint of violet.**

**Ryu and Ken fire their Super Hadokens in unison at Razor, but at the same time he fires an energy projectile at them, which overpowers their Hadokens and eliminates them.**

**Slowly, his appearance starts to change. His figure morphs into some kind of monster.**

**He charges at Captain America, delivers several blows from his fists then his swords, grabs his shield, throws him in the air, throws the shield and knocks him unconscious, and finally jumps above him to deliver the final blow.**

**He jumps back to the center of the mountain and lays down suppressive fire. Suddenly, Thor throws his hammer at Razor, which causes several lightning strikes to converge on him. Razor simply raises his hand, which captures all the energy from the lightning and fires it back at Thor. Suddenly, Riku and Sora engage the hybrid with their key blades. With a swing from his sword, Razor takes out Sora, and then he turns towards Riku at supersonic speed and kicks him, sending Riku straight into the air. A shot from Razor's Death blaster pistol sends Riku out of the match.**

**The combatants continue their futile attempt to defeat the son of the Hybrid Emperor, and then the last phase of the operation begins. Razor stops fighting as if he's waiting for a cue.**

"I count the times I've been sorry. (I know I know) Now my compassion slowly drowns. (I know I know) If there's a time these walls could guard you. (I know I know) Then let that time be right now…"

**Razor completes his transformation by sprouting butterfly wings at his back, turning himself into a butterfly monster, so beautiful yet so grotesque.**

"Now I'm standing on the rooftop. Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall!"

**He flies into the air and spins at supersonic speed. Creating a massive tornado that engulfs the arena and carries the combatants.**

**He engulfs himself in a dark ball of energy, which quickly engulfs the ENTIRE ARENA! THE CROWD IS GOING WILD AS THE WIND BLOWS THROUGH THEM AND A GIGANTIC EXPLOSION SWALLOWS EVERYTHING LEAVING WHITE NESS OVER THE SCREEN!**

**WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3 WELCOME TO HELL!**


	4. Welcome to Hell, NOT!

**What is up guys, it's me Moonreaper and I'm done with school. So I'm continuing my passion of writing fan fiction. So here we go!**

**The clouds of dust finally settled, leaving a ruined battlefield and the bodies of unconscious warriors.**

**Chapter 4: Intermission**

"Woo ho! What a blast! Looks like Razor is the last man standing!" said by Emperor in a bombastic tone

**Amidst the ruins, the Emperor's son stands triumphant. The crowd is amazed by his power and ferocity.**

"Look live the Solar Imperium!" Razor said as he raises his sword in triumph.

**Many of those watching the fight were amaze at the ferocity and brutality of the prince.**

"Oh man, I'm lucky I wasn't on the arena!" said by a terrified Quicksilver

"Indeed my son, the power of these secretive beings disturbs me." Magneto said

"That's all for today's event, now enjoy my guests for I can assure you your time here would be memorable!" He waves his hand and teleports the arena's combatants. "Come out to our grand plaza, where you can all sorts of entertainment! All combatants are recuperating at the medical bay." said the emperor

**And with that, the exits of the arena opened, allowing the crowd to enter the mega plaza. Suddenly fighting occurs within the crowd, which the guards easily dispatched.**

"Please, let go!" said by the Abomination as one of the hybrid guards is choking him

**The other offenders were immediately subjugated.**

"Even if you are the emperor's guests, I can end your life at my leisure!" said the hybrid as he releases him

**The commotion has separated Laharl (Disgaea) from his friends!**

"Oh no, where's Laharl?" said Flonne

"Your majesty, where are you!" said by Gordon

**Laharl turns back and notices that the group isn't with him.**

"Hey guys, where are you! Flonne, Etna, amateur hero!" Laharl shouts out

**Laharl runs from place to place,**

**Hoping to see a familiar face.**

**Searching in a haste,**

**It was all a waste.**

**He bumps into a masked stranger,**

**Whose appearance gave a sense of danger.**

"You shouldn't be running around young one." said by the stranger

**The stranger (Emperor Sirius of the Twilight Imperium) has the same clothes and garments as Emperor Marcus, but his are more ornamented and covered in several shades of blue, which evokes images of the moon in Laharl's mind.**

"Ah, ah…" said Laharl

**The stranger touches Laharl's hair, which calms him down.**

"Don't worry, I am just a spectator with special… interest in this arena. And no, I am not related to that immature and snobbish emperor!" said by the stranger

**He gives a credit chip into Laharl's hands.**

"Take it, its enough currency to buy whatever you want in this place. You can call me Wander and oh, by the way your friends are here." said Wander

"Laharl there you are!" said Etna

**Laharl turns around and sees his friends running towards him.**

"We've been looking for you Laharl! Where were you?" asked Flonne

"I was looking for you guys when I met Wander…" he said as he turns back only to see that Wander vanished

"Huh, looks like he's gone! I swear I met some dude who looks like the creep that's running this show!" said Laharl

**Believing his story, the group decides to leave the arena and head towards the plaza.**

**Magneto leaves the arena, only for a nearby guard to whisper dreadful words towards him.**

"אייערע שונאים זענען אַווייטינג דיין סוף ענדיינדזשערד איינער." (Your enemies are awaiting your end endangered one) said by the guard in Yiddish, the Jewish language

**The guard points towards the Nazi doctor, Edward Richtofen (Call of Duty: Black Ops). Magneto seethes with anger while the doctor returns his grin with a devious smile. Infuriated, Magneto leaves the scene towards the plaza.**

**The scene shifts towards the Disgaea party. Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Rozalin, Valvatorez, Artina and the rest of the group are dining at the food court, watching TV, and gossiping with one another.**

"Bah, this food is disgusting! Taste like dirt with some worms mix in! How dare they serve this crap to the greatest overlord ever!" said by Laharl in a furious tone

"Why are you complaining? The pasta is very delicious and has a sense of elegance to it! These strangers surely know how to treat their guests." Fenrich said

"He's right; you only hate the food because you're just a barbarian! The only way you'll become a true overlord…" said by Valvatorez

"Is to eat some sardines!" He presents Laharl with a plate of sardines

"Argh!" (He slaps the plate away) "I'd rather die than eat that smelly piece of crap! I'm eating somewhere else!" Laharl said as he walks away

"Woo hoo, the prince has finally left us in peace!" said by Etna

"Aren't you worried about him?" asked Artina

"Nah, he'll be just fine!" Flonne said

"I agreed with Etna, Laharl sure acts like a jerk! Finally, we can just relax and have fun!" Fuka said

**While Laharl travels around the plaza, Hulk and the Thing are also finding a place that serves their favorite foods, meat and lots of it!**

"Hulk's hungry, need food!"

"Don't worry champ, the Meat Vault is right there!" said by the Thing

**The Meat Vault, a restaurant built towards filing someone's belly with meaty treats. Hulk and the Thing take their seats. **

"I want some Jumbo Turkey Burgers while the champ here wants some honey glaze turkeys."

**The droid complies with the order and returns with two super sized plates. The two giants munch in on their lunch.**

"Woo hoo! Got to love these JTBs! (He munches one of the burgers) you've got to try one of these buddy, the heat these things are packing is unbelievable!" Thing said

(Hulk is eating away at the turkey) "Less talking, more chomping!" said by the Hulk

"I order two super sized Turkey mania foot longs with extra cheese!" said by a voice behind the two giants, which is revealed to be Laharl

**The flying droid returned with the biggest plate you would ever see in your freaking life! Laharl sits next from the Hulk as he bites off a piece of his Super foot longs!**

"Hey kid, those are too big for you to just chow down!" the Thing said

"He's right, you small, food is too big. Kid would go ka-boom."

"What are you two block heads talking about! I am Laharl the Overlord and rule of the Netherworld!" (Trademark laugh)

"Uh Laharl, my buddy and I have no idea what your title means, what is this Netherworld, and what sort of crazy world do you rule. Besides that's beyond the point, how on earth is a kid like you going to eat those!"

"Sorry pointy ears, you're too small."

(Laharl becomes angry) "Silence! How dare you call me small and insult my ears! I am over a thousand years old and I'll prove to you that I can eat my meaty foot longs!"

**In a ravage fashion, Laharl devours the foot longs in seconds. The two giants could only watch with their mouths wide open.**

"Oh, there you are big guy…" said by Hawkeye accompanied by the Human Torch

(They look at Laharl)"Whoa!" both guys said in unison

(BURP!) "Hah! I told you block heads! Nobody can beat me, especially when in comes to food!" (Laughing)

**The rest of the Avengers and Fantastic Four arrive at the Meat Vault.**

"Looks like the Meat Vault is attracting a lot of customers!"

**The group looks towards the direction of the voice only to find a man standing there.**

"I am Reaper, first-born son of Emperor Solarius, also known as Marcus. I am the owner of the No.1 restaurant in the entire universe, the Meat Vault!"

"You cook great! Want to eat more!" the Hulk said

"Whatever green blob, I can eat more than you and rocky here together!" said by Laharl

"Why you little…" said the Hulk

**Curses and insults flew threw the air. It is at this point that Reaper intervenes.**

"I've got a great idea!"

**Meanwhile, the Disgaea party is searching for Laharl.**

"Thursday, can you detect Laharl within the vicinity?" asked Captain Gordon, Defender of the Earth!

"Beep beep blip beep! Negative, unable to detect Laharl's signature." said Thursday

"Oh no, I sure hope Harley wasn't abducted by one of those so called villains!" Jennifer said

"That could be a possibility. With the lowlifes and scumbags that participate in this arena anything is possible!" said by Rozalin

"I can't believe that you my lord would want to assist in this search!" Fenrich said

(Sigh) "It is a pain to watch over an immature, snobbish, and lazy brat, but given enough time that kid would turned into a great overlord! As such, I cannot let that talent go to waste!" said by Overlord Valvatorez

"I agree." said by Prinny Kurtis "Me too." Adell said

"Guys, over there! Something seems to be happening over there!" said by Flonne

**The Avengers, Fantastic Four, Mutant Brotherhood and Poison (Streetfighter X Tekken) are watching some sort of event. Within the crowd, Laharl's laugh could be heard from afar.**

"Looks like our master is over there! Let's go!" said by Gordon

"Oh no, what did the prince got himself into next!" Etna said

**The group goes towards the place only to find Laharl facing off against four giants… IN AN EATING CONTEST!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome for one of the greatest matches in the history of the universe!" (Reaper)

"Oh please! It's just an eating contest for God's sake!" Iron Man rants

"I agree with Iron Man, this is just… disgusting!" said by Mr. Fantastic

"Shut up rubber man and tin head! All of you just sit there while I enjoy my victory!" (Laharl ends the sentence laughing)

(Whispers to Flonne) "I think the prince has gotten over his head this time." (Etna)

"I can hear you! Watch me as I, Overlord Laharl, take over this world, one plate at a time!" Laharl says and ends laughing

(Says to himself in his mind) "Creepy dude!" said by the Human Torch

"Well then, let me announce the rules! The participants must eat until they are full! Last one standing not only gets one wish from the other contestants, but is free of charge from paying the bill!" announced by Reaper

"WHAAAAT!" said the Hulk

"That's right, losers would have to pay for the food, which is 200 billion euros!" said by the Reaper

"Hey, is this some kind of joke!" Juggernaut said

"I don't have that kind of money!" said by Hugo (Street Fighter)

"Then your friends would also do their part in paying the bill."

"No way! There's no way we can pay that much money!" (Thing)

"Then you'll work for me 'till the debt is paid! It may take several years, but I am sure you can do it!"

**The chance of paying such a huge debt has electrified the crowd! The crowd is chanting on the participants.**

"You can do it buddy!" said by Hawkeye

"Come on, show them who's the best!" said by Jonathan Storm/Human Torch

"You're the fastest of them all J!" said by Quicksilver

"Don't you dare lose or I'll turn you into one of the sandwiches!" Poison said

"Either you win prince or we're burying you alive!" said by Etna

"Yeah, I'll throw every single one of our prinnies on you!" Flonne threaten

"Oh no, please win Laharl, dude!" said the five prinnies

**The best meaty foods are presented to the five such as honey glaze turkeys and streaks, full-blown super sized meat sandwiches and the most delicious baby back ribs one could have!**

"**Ready, set, enjoy your meals!"**

**Hugo grabs several of the hotdogs and gobbles them up! (Poison is cheering him on!)**

**Juggernaut devours the sandwiches two at a time! (Quicksilver is disgusted!)**

**Hulk grabs the turkeys one at a time and eats away the meat, leaving only the bones! (Hawkeye is cheering him on!)**

**The Thing chomps down on some barbecue sticks! (His comrades are cheering him on!)**

**Laharl devours the foot long sandwiches! (Etna and Flonne turned into cheerleaders!)**

"Who's the greatest overlord? L, Laharl the great!" Etna and Flonne said in unison

"He's the conqueror of worlds!" said Etna

"The bane of all heroes!" Flonne said

"Fear of all people!" said by Gordon

"Beep, truly invincible!" Thursday said

"Nobody can beat Harley!" Jennifer said

"Its Laharl!" said Laharl

**45 minutes later:**

(Burp) "Aha! I've won! Nobody can beat the great Laharl!" (Trademark laugh)

**Laharl stands triumphant while his opponents are slouching over the table. Terrified of their fate Poison, the Avengers, Quicksilver and the Fantastic Four complained like little children. Laharl's friends on the other hand are cheering him on!**

"Congratulations Laharl, now before you make your wish I would like the losers to pay the bill." said Reaper

"This is my worst nightmare!" said Hawkeye

"Oh man, not cool NOT COOL!" said the Human Torch

"I'll pay the bill!" said Laharl

**Everyone, including Reaper, is surprised at this revelation! Laharl gives the credit chip to Reaper while the crowd cheers him on for such a gracious act!**

"I''ve paid the bill. Now bow down to me my new vassals!" said Laharl

"WHAT!" said Iron Man

"Now this is a series of unfortunate events!" Mr. Fantastic said

**Wow, Laharl just enslaved several of the Marvel and Capcom characters! What great twist and turns await the participants? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Plaza Nightmare

**Astonished at Laharl's decision to pay 200 billion euros so that he could have the heroes and villains as his vassals, the crowd questions his decision.**

"What in the name of… I can't believe this!" Fenrich said

"It seems that it was his plan all along." said Valvatorez

"Woo hoo! We're having other people to share our heavy toll, dude!" said the five Prinnies

"Wow prince, you've really done something awesome as an overlord!" Etna said

"Yeah, you're like a freaking badass!" Raspberyl said

"Hey, don't call him that! The title of Badass overlord belongs to me!" said Zetta

"That's not the problem!"(Says to Zetta) "Please Laharl, reconsider the deal. Just let them go." said Artina

"Yeah, how can you do something so horrible? Enslaving somebody who's indebted to you!" Flonne screamed

"Relax little angel, Laharl here is just doing what every overlord should do." said Rozalin

"I agree, besides what's the worst that could happen" Adell said "Yeah, me too." said Almaz

"What's the worst that could happen! Seriously guys!" said by Princess Sapphire

"What she's trying to say is that he's using his newly acquired vassals in some sort of plan for world domination! What an ingenious plan! (Trademark laugh)" Mao said

**After what Mao said, Laharl's newly acquired vassals were frenzied.**

"What! I'll have to work under this kid as some slave!" said Iron Man

"Can't believe the Avengers got dupe by some kid!" said Hawkeye

"No fair, Hulk don't want to be slave!" the Hulk said

"Yup, and I've already figured what to do with my new vassals!" Harley said

"Hey, name is Laharl! Keep that in mind you old crony!" He said as he looked towards an empty space

**While the group thinks that Laharl has lost his mind, the invisible person appears to them.**

"Looks like you've notice me, child." said Emperor Marcus/Solarius

"Of course, I can tell your presence since you've teleported me here! (Trademark Laugh) Oh and this note told me about you." Laharl said as he showed the emperor a note

"Humph, this note not only told you about my sneaking but also advice on your life as an overlord! Did you receive the note along with the credit chip?" asked Marcus

"Yup!"

"May I ask who gave it to you?"

"Do not tell him the truth!" (Said a voice in Laharl's mind)

**As if he senses the telepath, the emperor shape shifts his right hand into a minigun!**

"Alright, whoever you are show yourself!" said the emperor

**Suddenly, a pebble hits him in the head, which knocks him unconscious.**

"Ha ha!" said an unknown voice

**The group turns towards the direction of the voice, only find emperor Sirius.**

"Hah! Some emperor you are!"

"Wait a minute, aren't you…" said Laharl

"Yup, it's me the legendary dark wanderer, Wander!" he said as he raised his right hand into the air

**The crowd is confused.**

"Uh Laharl, is this the guy that gave you the money and the 'advice'?" asked Flonne

"Yes…"

"Uh prince, why are you making friends with a childish and creepy person?" asked Etna

"Because he is the most powerful being in our realm. The one true ruler and ravager of the stars Sirius, which not even "God"can stop!" said Reaper

**The crowd is amazed at this revelation but…**

"I am still piss off that this kid just got me as his slave!" said Hawkeye

"I am not working for some brat! Hugo crushes him!" said Poison

**Hugo approaches the overlord.**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Reaper said

**Laharl and Hugo's fists meet together, which sends Hugo crashing into the Hulk. Dumbfounded of Laharl's power the vassals surrendered the thought of resistance. Suddenly, Solarius wakes up.**

"Now I'll show you my ultimate technique, Seven Death Strikes!" said Solarius

**Emperor Solarius draws out two swords out of thin air and charges Emperor Sirius. First, Marcus deals four earth-shattering strikes, then he morphs his hands into miniguns and blasts Sirius into the air, he then cast a lightning storm intense enough to blind the spectators! Finally, Solarius jumps on top of Sirius and delivers a blazing fire kick barrage sending Sirius down to the earth in a fiery blaze!**

"That was 89 hundred trillion to the 74th power damage, well done father!" said Reaper

**The crowd is surprised at the revelation.**

"So lad, that childish emperor is your father. How ironic that the son acts more mature than the father!" said Valvatorez

"How badly the emperor is setting an example for his son!" Emizel said

"Indeed, he must be disciplined!" said Fenrich

"Exactly! We must discipline him with some sardines!"

**The emperor and his son fall to the ground laughing. Suddenly, Solarius' hair is ablaze in blue flames.**

(Screams) "Hot, hot, HOT!" said the emperor as he runs around, in a comedic way.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sirius laughed at Solarius' comedic demise.

"Anyway I, the Great Emperor Sirius would like to invite all of you to my palace. It is great to have some company won't you agree?" said by Sirius

"Count us in! Me and my vassals want to see your palace." said by Laharl

**Watching from afar, DSPGaming (Phil Burnell), John Rambo and Howard (Youtube users) are laughing at the situation.**

"AH ARGH LAHALA BLAH!" Phil said as he acted out Solarius's demise

"Oh no my hair is on fire!" said by J. Rambo

"Oh yeah, I'll just run around like an idiot even though I am emperor and I am a badass." said Howard

**All three youtubers laugh their asses of until OJ, the heroic plunger, runs by them chasing a bunch of Prinnies with some Rabbids (Rayman: Raving Rabbids) intent on plunging the poor prinnies.**

"Run dude!" said on prinny

"I will show you the power of justice with my plunger!" said OJ in his super hero persona

"Rah!" said the rabbids

"Look, OJ is chasing some prinnies! Let's join him!" John said

**The trio grabs some plungers and joins in the hunt!**

"Plunge those prinnies!" said Rambo

"OH YEAH!" Phil said

**The group is catching up to the prinnies.**

"Run dude! Quick, into the restroom!" said one of the prinnies.

"Looks like we're going to have some swirleys tonight!" Howard said

**As DSP and his friends approach the restroom, they couldn't open the door.**

"Sorry man, these Prinnies paid us not to let you guys in." said one of the dudes in the restroom

"Damn it, now where are we gonna find some puny little being to bully in this place!" John said

"Don't worry John I got this!" said by DSP as he pulls out of his pocket a bunch of tickets

"Guys! I've got tickets to the Succubus Dance Show!" DSP says

**As soon as he said those words, the men inside the restroom open the door, grab the tickets, and left in a hurry leaving the Prinnies to a "horrible" fate. One of the prinnies manages to get inside the air vent only to find himself stuck. Slowly, the crew goes inside the restroom with smiling faces, and their plungers ready.**

"No dude! NOOOOO!" (What happens next is left all upon your imagination)

**The scene shifts towards the party led by Emperor Sirius as they walk down to his palace. They were accompanied by several watch bots, which lets them see what's happening throughout the planet designated, Chaos.**

**Laharl watches a match between Gig (Disgaea) and Thanos (Marvel) over the TV droid.**

"I'll show you how to start Armageddon!" Gig said as he unleashes a fury of flaming punches against Thanos, which breaks the ground under him as he goes down kneeling!

"How dare you strike me you… WORM!" Thanos scream as he punches Gig, which sends him twirling, and performs a German supplex.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome!" Laharl said

**Flonne is watching a Comic-con convention in the plaza.**

"Wow look at all of those comics! Maybe I could get Dante's Devil Never Cry limited edition!"

"Yo what's up!" the camera points in the direction of the voice. It turns out to be Dante

"Oh it's Dante!" said one of the fan girls

"Dante, you're my hero!" said by another fan girl

"Oh no you don't! That hunk is gonna be mine!" Fuka said as she grabbed the TV droid

"Fuka, get off the TV!" said Flonne

"Anyway I Dante, your friendly neighborhood demon hunter give my approval of this place and to show my support… you can take pictures with me baby!"

**Etna is watching a Dance Festival.**

"Can't believe those busty Succubus get all of the hunks' attention! Why can't I, Beauty Queen Etna steal the hearts and eyes of the crowd?"

"BEEP, BEEP, BLIP, BEEP cause you have a flat-chest." said by Thursday

"Why you…" said by Etna as she punches Thursday to oblivion!

**Artina is watching a vampire romance flick. (Castlevania)**

"Oh Alucard, why won't you accept Maria's love?"

"Because he is a vampire and vampires do not reciprocate the love of a lowly human!" Fenrich said

"Come now Fenrich! Let us leave her to her thoughts. Though it is against our nature to fall in love I would not prevent someone from falling in love!" said by Valvatorez

"Oh that's so sweet Mr. Vampire!" said by Artina

**Overlord Zetta and his daughter Petta are watching the Avengers movie. (Go figure)**

"Woo hoo! Nothing like a great action movie!" said by Zetta

"Hulk has own movie?"

"It is about us… except with some changes." Hawkeye said

"There's also a movie about us!" said by the Thing

**Mao is watching a documentary about Rapture (Bio shock)**

"Interesting… (Saliva drooling)"

**Almaz, Adell, and Axel are watching a documentary about a couple.**

"Check those two out, they live in the biggest castles, they have a lot of money, heck they even have their own planet!" Axel said

"Yeah… but there's something strange about the woman. It's like she's not human." said Adell

"You have a keen eye young one. Well she is a daemon, the most powerful of her kind." Sirius answered much to everyone's surprise

"Wait you know this woman, before you died?" asked Almaz

**Flashback back to the plaza:**

"Find leave, and don't disturb me anymore, you pile of bones! You're supposed to be DEAD! Blow yourself to the afterlife!" Emperor Solarius ranted

**Back to the present:**

"Of course I would know my mistress when I see her!" said Sirius to a bigger surprise for his guests!

"(Gasp) Your mistress is a demon!" said by a shocked Artina

"She is a DAEMON, not a demon. And the term lo…" said by Sirius as he is interrupted by Mao

"A mistress huh, so you only have her just to satisfy your own desires! The definite trait of a cruel warlord!" Mao said

"As I said in your world she is considered to be my lover and besides what kind of mistress rules the land with its emperor?" Sirius said

"So… do you love her?" asked Fenrich

"Her people are known to be the most powerful, the cruelest, and the most sadistic of the daemon tribes that live in the stars. She may kill me, she may hate my, and she could easily devour me just by asking me!"

**The group is taken back by his remarks, but Sirius returns to his normal smile.**

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's not like me and my love is crazy at all with me being human and her being a daemon. Why not see for yourself?" said by Sirius as they arrive at his palace.

"I don't like this." Emizel said

**What awaits the Disgaea party at Sirius' palace? Find out in the next chapter**


	6. First Match: Knight vs Dark Lord!

(Emperor Marcus) "Ladies and Gentlemen, its time for another match! This time two combatants face each other on an arena of your choosing!" he said as he pointed at the crowd

**Suddenly, the band starts playing a song. Sounds of marching and terror as lights point towards the left entrance. (Song: Imperial March) All the TVs changes their views towards two commentators.**

(DSPGaming) "Hello guys and gals, my name is DSP!"

(John Rambo) "And my name is John Rambo!"

(DSP) "And together we are… the best casters in the fighting tournament arena." Followed by his trademark laugh

(John) "All right another match, another meeting of the champions. Phil, it seems that the two combatants come from two different worlds…" he said to which he and DSP made weird sounds and mockeries of the contestants

(DSP) "Anyway (laughing) our first contestant is a dark lord from a galaxy far far away!"

"He is…" **The Sith Lord enters the arena. The song, Imperial March, is being played even louder!** "The Sith Lord Darth Vader!" **Images of Darth Vader and legions of storm troopers appear depicting them eradicating the enemies of the Galactic Empire.**

(John) "Oh yeah!"

(DSP) "Here comes the ultimate badass! So John what do you have to tell the viewers about Darth Vader?"

(John) "Well… he choked his wife to death."

(DSP) "Ooh!"

(John) "He also backstabbed his friends and his country to join the dark side. Nothing else to say about the asshole!"

(DSP) "He is also a master of… the force!" he said the last part while flailing his hands like an idiot

(DSP) "(Laughter) Anyways, what the force means is basically he has powers. He's psychic, capable of manipulating objects and people and choking people to death like his wife." he ended with his trademark laugh

**Suddenly, the music changes and the lights point towards the opposite entrance. (Song: Meta Knight's Revenge)**

(DSP) "Oh snap! John! Don't you know whose coming out?"

(John) "Looks like we're having the legendary swordsman from Dreamland."

**Meta knight enters the arena in fashion.** "The great swordsman, Meta knight!" DSP and John said in unison. **Images of Meta knight, his crew and the Halberd are shown.**

(DSP) "Wow John, can you believe it! Meta knight is the opponent of Darth Vader!

(John) "Meta knight is a mercenary swordsman armed with a magical sword."

(DSP) "Ooh!"

(John) "His cape lets him dash and fly at incredible speeds. It even lets him teleport!"

(DSP) "That's a contrast towards the slow and humongous Vader!"

(John) "I agree, it really gives the Sith Lord a height advantage!"

(DSP) "John! Don't discriminate based on height!"

(John) "What! That little midget won't stand a chance!"

(Meta Knight) "What did you say!" he said as he pointed his blade at Rambo

(Emperor Marcus) "Let the match begin! Place your wagers! Winner gets a reward personally from me!"

**Vader strikes first as he raises his hand attempting to force choke Meta knight. However, Meta knight teleports behind Vader and clashes blades with the dark lord's light saber.**

(Darth Vader) "Interesting, your speed and agility is remarkable." he said as an hit from his light saber pushes his opponent away

**Meta knight uses his special skill Mach Tornado, in which he spins around like a tornado. Vader is carried away by Meta knight while being slashed several times!**

(DSP) "Oh no! Vader is being eviscerated!"

**Meta knight then grabs Vader and suplex him at mid-air!**

(DSP) "Meta knight just suplexed Vader!"

(John Rambo) "This can't be!"

(Zangief) "Wow! The little guy has some moves!"

(Haggar) "Go show that evil giant that size doesn't matter!"

**Meta knight keeps on teleporting around Vader while slashing him. Vader matches Meta knight slash by slash as he blocks every single one of his attacks!**

(Meta Knight) "Know my power!" he said as he covers Vader in his cape

(John) "What the hell?" he said after the place goes dark

**Darth Vader looks around the arena in a defensive stance. Weary of his enemy's imminent attack.**

(DSP) "Meta Knight has encased the arena in darkness! Vader has no idea how to get out of this mess!"

(John) "Go Vader! Get that small ball freak!"

**Suddenly, Vader sees Meta Knight heading straight at him. Vader reacts by kicking his enemy, but it was an illusion!**

(Meta Knight) "Goodbye" he said behind Vader as he delivers a massive blow

**The arena lights up as Vader is sent flying! He hit's the ground hard!**

(DSP) "Holy shit! Look at that. Vader just got his ass kicked by Meta Knight!"

(John) Argh damn it! I shouldn't have bet my money on the slowpoke!"

**Meta knight rushes towards Vader intent on delivering the final blow. However, Vader uses his force powers to blow him away.**

(Vader) "It seems your time is up." he said as he gets up

**With just one hand Vader levitates his opponent, and then he squeezes his hand choking the knight. Desperate, Meta knight tries to move but couldn't due to Vader's powers.**

(Meta Knight) "ARGGGHH! Damn… you!" he said as he tries to move his sword

**Vader uses both of his hands to brutally squeeze his opponent with the full power of the force.**

(Vader) "Give up! You cannot stand up to a master of the force."

(DSP) "God! Vader is ripping Meta Knight apart!"

(John) "Yippee! Now OJ is going to pay me a hundred grand!"

**Meta knight's screams become louder as he tries his best to move his sword arm. Finally, he throws his sword at Vader stabbing him in the chest.**

"Argh!" Vader said as he went down to one knee

"Holy shit!" DSP said

"Can't believe this asshole is winning!" said Rambo

**Slowly, Meta knight rises and flies towards Vader.**

"You… will… PAY!" he said as he grabs his sword and surrounds the dark lord in a blizzard of slashes ripping away at his armor.

"Argh! That's got to hurt!" said DSP

**Meta knight spins around like a drill and stabs Vader deep sending him to the air! He then deals an upward slash sending Vader flying. The knight teleports above Vader and strikes him down!**

"Time to finish this!" Meta knight said

**Meta knight heads straight towards the falling Vader and hits him hard before they come in contact with the ground, sending a HUGE shockwave across the arena!**

(DSP) "AH La la la lo… blah!" he said his trademark scream of death

(John Rambo) "NO!"

**It was a brutal blow, Vader is lifeless on the ground. His mask shattered leaving his bloody face for all to see. Meta knight with his mask cracked raises his sword.**

(Crowd) "Meta knight! "(x3)

(DSP) "Holy shit! Holy shit…! Holy fucking shit hole… (Endless profanity)"

(Emperor Marcus) "There you go! Meta knight has won!" he said with the crowd cheering "Now Meta knight, receive your prize!" he said as he raises his hand

**What appeared next shocked everyone as a Star Destroyer appears! Slowly, the ship morphs into a new form akin to Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd.**

"Congratulations! You have won a new spaceship!"

**Now that the tournament is heating up how will the participants react to the new reality! Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I require help. Can someone tell me the proper tags for this fanfiction.<strong>


	7. Aftermath: Discord within the City!

**The crowd explodes in cheers as the battle ended climatically. Some were relieved, some were not… very happy at the results. The crowd had its full of the tournament.**

"Wow! It was… amazing." Said John Rambo

"Indeed it was." Replied DSP

"Well that's all for today folks. Get some rest tonight, causes tomorrow it's going to be one heck of a day!" OJ said

**The stadium is emptied as the crowd exits. In the mansion, Sirius and his lover along with team Disgaea are enjoying the show.**

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked

"Cool!" Laharl said as he sits in a chair, watching the match through the giant TV, eating his popcorn, much to Flonne's disgust

"Laharl! Stop eating like a pig!" Flonne screamed into Laharl's face

"Hey! It's a gladiator fight so I can eat like a despicable tyrant!" Laharl shouted back

"Why you…" to which they started to argue

**The rest of the team is embarrassed by the couple's argument with the exception of Mao.**

"Screw this!" Mao uses earplugs

**Laharl and Flonne continued to scream and shout at each other… until they hear the laughter coming from both Sirius and his female acquaintance**

"Isn't it SOOOO CUTE! So adorable when a couple quarrel!" said the mysterious woman much to the confused faces of the group

"Laharl and I aren't…"

"Do you really think you can lie to us!" said Sirius as he faces his lover and hold hands "We have spent almost all of our immortal lives together." They hug

"Flonne, I'm sorry." Laharl blushed

"Thank you very much Sirius and…"

"Selena Farstar, girlfriend and empress also dead."

"I must asked how did you two meet?" asked by Valvatorez

"Ooh! Hope you are ready cause the story takes SO... long to tell!" said by Selena

**Meanwhile, outside the mansion…**

"Oh man I can't believe this!" said the Thing

"It's okay; I've finally come to the conclusion that Laharl isn't a bad person after all." Said Captain America

"Yeah, it's tough for a kid to grow up without his dad!" said Tony Stark/Iron Man

"Well nothing we can do except keeps the creeps from getting to the kid. I mean seriously the number of bad guys here freaks me out!" Hawkeye said

"Ha-ha! What a bunch of losers you are!" said by Starscream accompanied by fellow Decepticons

"Hey! Who do you think you are metal head!" shouted Juggernaut

"Me, I am none other than Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon Army!" Starscream goes into a victory pose

**Shouting and quarreling erupted from both sides. Before it could descend into a brawl, a TV droid enters the scene, showing images of Starscream.**

"Ooh! I am being showcased!" Starscream's attention is focused towards the screen and waves Laharl's bodyguards away much to their anger

"Hi this is Wiz."

"And I'm Boomstick."

(Both said in unison) "We present Deathbattle!"

"Ah!" giggled Starscream

"Tonight we present you two beings from different worlds to fight each other to the death!"

"You got to be kidding…," said Hawkeye

"Be Quiet!" shouted Starscream

"We present to you Starscream, feared dreadwing of the Decepticons!" Said by Wiz

"Oh yeah! Who dares to test my…"

"And Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in Equestria!" said by Boomstick

"WHAAAT!" screamed Starscream

"Cool, I get to fight a giant robot!" said Rainbow Dash watching from somewhere

"Rainbow Dash, why are you on the screen?" asked Twilight Sparkle

"Yeah Rainbow, why can't I beat up some robot!" jealously said by Pinkie Pie

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted by Megatron as he, Soundwave and his fellow Decepticons watching the same thing in the middle of the city's square!

Soundwave says, "The probability of Starscream within is less than the chances of winning the lottery!"

"Hey! I've heard that!" said Starscream

**20 minutes later, virtual Starscream gets his ass kicked!**

"The winner is Rainbow Dash!" said Wiz

"NO!" said Starscream

"Starscream once again has humiliated the Decepticons!" said by Soundwave

"Argh! Who dares depict the Decepticons as weak and puny! Once I managed to get my hands on them…"

(On some other place knocking could be heard from the other side of the door)

**The building is none other than DSP's, also known as Phil's, house. Inside John Rambo is playing with his Xbox, while Phil is singing along with his theme song: (Made by the Mass Defect ** watch?v=ZsbUpoBvYtM)

GODDAMN,

HOLY TELEPORTATION!

HEADSHOT!

GODDAMN,

BULLSHIT, BULL-BULLSHIT,

OK DUDE,

EVIL LAUGH.

SIGH,

THE FUCK HAPPENED?!

FUCK YOU!

$%^£%!^!%£ (What'd'ya fink he says 'ere?)

YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE FROM DEATH MY FRIEND,

YES MY FRIEND!

YES MY FRIEND!

TROLLING,

TROLLING,

TROLLNG,

TROLLING,

EVIL LAUGH,

SIGH.

YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE FROM DEATH MY FRIEND,

YES MY FRIEND!

YES MY FRIEND!

"Ha ha! That was fun!" said by DSP "Huh?" he said as he finally noticed the knocking coming from the door

"John could you get the door?" asked Phil

**John opens the door, only to find Wiz and Boomstick cowering in fear.**

"Hey man, we were wondering if you could…" Wiz said before John closes the door

"John! Let them in!" Phil said

**Wiz and Boomstick entered Phil's House. They are deathly afraid.**

"Phil! We need your help!" said Boomstick

"Ok what happened?"

(The duo explained everything)

"Crap, looks like you need my help!" DSP said as he goes to his room retrieve his costume

"Dang it, I'm outta here!" said Rambo as he takes his things and leave the house

"Thanks Phil we really appreciate... ARGH!" said the duo as Starscream rips out the roof!

"Now, I've found you!" said Starscream as he reaches his hand towards Wiz and Boomstick

"Hold you villain!" said DSP as his voice catches the attention of Starscream

"Well, well, well! Who are you supposed to be?" Starscream said as he pointed his finger on DSP

"I am DSP, the asshole from Connecticut!" He shows the middle finger "And I'm here to kick your ASS…!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Emperor Marcus said "looks like we have a street BRAWL! (_He is followed a crowd of spectators_) Can the puny…"

"Hey!" said DSP

"But tenacious dude in a costume defeat the hyper backstabbing Starscream? Let's GET IT ON!" **DSP and Starscream charged at each other head on!**

"Die!" said Starscream as he charges with a right punch!

"I'll beat the crap out of you!" said DSP as he raises his hammer!

"Oh no, I can't watch!" said Spike as he closes his eyes

**The combatants are within yards of each other, Phil jumps up to Starscream's face ready to deliver the blow! While Starscream releases his right-handed punch straight into the tiny human! Who will emerge victorious! Find out in the next chapter!**

**For Screwattack's DeathBattle (Featuring Real Life Wiz and Boomstick) Click Here: ** watch?v=8er83h9Bbn8


	8. Fourth Wall BREAKING Street BRAWL!

**The camera is showing a distorted image of two beings**"Sorry folks, we're having… (Incoherent words) Argh! Can somebody please fix the camera!" said an unknown figure

"There!" said a female voice

**The camera now shows a person and a pony**

"How did you do it?" asked the man

"Simple, I just asked the person behind the fourth wall to fix it!" answered the pony

(If only I could… wait! Nah uh! Nobody is going to read my thoughts! I know YOU can read my thoughts! Rob Liefeld!) Deadpool said in his mind

**Realizing that he's been staring in the air, Deadpool introduces himself**

"Hello viewers! I am the AMAZING Deadpool!"

"And I'm the INCREDIBLE Pinkie Pie!"

"Hey!" Said Spiderman

"Not… cool…," said the hulk

"We are the commentators for the match! It's going to be awesome! It is going to be DSP, the King of Hate!" Deadpool said while Pinkie said "Against the mean and lean Starscream! Although I shouldn't have said lean cause it implies that he is skinny, which is totally impossible since…"

"We get it Pinkie! Sheesh!" said Rambo

**The camera pans towards the fight as Starscream make the first move**

"Die you worm!" Said Starscream as he fires his minigun

**DSP dashes with his rocket boots a mere millisecond before the first barrage hits him**

"What!" said Starscream as his bullet spray becomes erratic

**The King of Hate dodges left then right the incoming fire, flies right to Starscream's face, and delivers a brutal uppercut! The sheer force sends the Decepticons down to the ground!**

"You can't beat me son!" Said DSP as he moon dances in the air!

Megatron vents out his anger "Argh! Good for nothing heap of scrap! (He pauses for a second) BRAWL!"

**The Deception Brawl starts to take action.**

"Hurrah! I am the best cause I school ya son!" Phil is shuffling on the ground. He's oblivious to the Decepticon approaching him, "Oh yeah! Who's the best? Of course none other than the mother…fucking…KING OF HATE!" He finally noticed the stomping noise that is getting closer and closer to him

"Took that long for him to notice?" asked Laharl while Brawl and DSP fight each other

"Yes Laharl! DSP is nothing but a speck of dust compared to our lord!" said Juggernaut, Zangief and Hulk in unison

**Brawl grabs DSP **"Oh no! Help!" **and punts him into space. **"CURSE YOU KOJIMA!"

"Wow! At this rate he might make it to the moon!" Rainbow Dash said

"And there you have it folks! The wacko in a suit has been punted into outer space!" Deadpool announces

"Indeed! Though I'd really wished DSP would have won cause you know he gave me one of his homemade tacos and it was so good…"

"Pinkie STOP!" shouted OJ as he closes his ears

**Somewhere in the sky, a F-16 Falcon roams the sky.**

"Kore wa subarashīdesu!" (This is great!) Said the being Assassin (from fate/stay night)

"Huh? What's that?" he said as he spots something coming at him

"WHOA!" said DSP  
>"NOOO!" shouted Assassin<p>

**Back at the surface**

"Yeah! Nobody beats Brawl!" said Brawl

"Phil NO!" said Rambo and OJ as they lament Phil's defeat

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" The maniacal laugh of Megatron

"The Decepticons are the true warriors! Such is the lesson anyone that opposes us will LEARN!"

**Just as the Decepticons turned their backs to leave, the unimaginable happened.**

"Nobody disses on the King of Hate!" said DSP

"What!" said Megatron

Deadpool said, "No freaking…"

"ITS DSP!" said Pinkie Pie!

**DSP is holding on to the plane and maneuvers its flight straight towards Brawl.**

Brawl "OH NOOO!"

**Brawl tried to dodge the attack but it was too late. BOOM! The jet explodes in his face.**

"You don't mess with THE KING OF HATE! RAAGH!" DSP said as he lunges at Brawl and causes him to fall to the ground

"Whoa, look at that said," Deadpool

Pinkie pie said, "Go DSP show them the power of awesome!"

Take this! Said DSP as he proceeded to beat down the face of brawl!

"AY! YAH YA! YEAH!" in his angry fake Chinese accent

**Brawl's face is decimated!**

"Oh yeah looks like victory is pulled under the rug or in this case by sending an airplane straight into the enemy's face but hey forget the specifics." Said Deadpool

"Boo yah!" said Emperor Marcus as he raised his fist in the air, "I believe you've lost your wager." he said to Blackheart

"ARGH!" Blackheart said as he paid Marcus by giving him a box labeled "Secret weapon"

The cameras focused on Emperor Sirius as he imitated Bugs Bunny's accent "That's All Folks!"

**The screen slowly goes Dark. "Oh MY GOSH!" Said Deadpool, "Did you see how he broke the fourth wall… UMPH!" he said as a cartoonish hand slapped him**


End file.
